Forbidden Love
by vampyremisa
Summary: Tina falls in love with her master. Sweden, the secret agent, saves her. Warnings: sucking summary. Any other warnings inside
1. Epilogue

Tina had a very dysfunctional family. Her mother dyed after hr brother was born, her older sister was pregnant with the baby of a rapist, her younger brother was founded almost dead and had now to pay over one milliard dollars to get him back. Her new mother disliked her for her beauty. Her father worked in a foreign country. She was sold to a company who tough her how to be a slave. Clean the table, do the washing and washing up, serve the food, cook, behave and call her master 'master'.

She is dressed with a blue-white maid dress and sits on a chair, straight back and violet eyes. She was among the few women with violet eyes and blue hair.

The door cracks as a tall man with massy hair walks in.

'So this is my slave?' he grins.

Tina sits up, makes a sign with her head 'Master.'

She was taught not to speak too much.

Mathias, the man, sat down 'You have to do the washing, washing up, serve me, my dogs, clean, cook and guard me. I expect my breakfast at 6 and half in the morning, not even one minute more or less. I eat a boiled egg with bacon, 2 sandwiches with meat and drink a hot cup of coffee. I go at work at 8 A.M. and you must prepare some food to eat with me. Surprise me. I came back at 6 P.M. and I want to eat tomorrow fried potatoes with meat. My dogs must be feed 3 times a day, my cats the same, the fish 2 times a day. I want to see the entire house tied up every time I came from work. You will always be my lover. Any questions? Oh I was clear enough.'

He speaks. Tina nodded and sat down.

'Take your things, bitch, and let's go!' Tina nodded again, took her things and placed them in the car.

Mathias opened the door of a small room. 'This is your room. Set your things and sleep, you start from tomorrow!'

She nodded and set her things, unbutton her dress; looking in the mirror she had a sad smile 'I hope he will be pleased.' She thought. She changed into PJs and drifted off in the small bed.

The clock rang at 5 and half. She dressed, washed her hands and cooled his meal. She placed a small table next by the bed, and on it the food.

'Master, good morning! This is your meal!' she said as he instructed her.

He opens his eyes and smirks, placing his icy cold hand n her waist and hip, then butt. He sat up, kissed her lips and get on his shoes.

She wanted to leave, but Mathias said as clear as the day not to leave until he said so, so she had to watch his as he dressed and help him fix his tie. Mathias ate and poked her hip ''Well done, slave!' I expect my food in half hour, no more no less. make the bed, clean the dished and clean the house. If anyone calls you tell them I am at job and if they got something important, to contact me on my business number. Also, you have to take a walk a day with each of my dogs.


	2. Chapter 1

She nodded.

Tina prepared his food, he took his coat and left.

She sighed again, placing all the clothes she've collected from the house I a corner of a room. To her happiness, there were no carpets on the floor, but she had to wash over 10 kg of clothes. It took her over 4 hours to clean all of the clothes. She prepared the dog food and fed the cats, dogs and all animals Mathias has around and in the house. She put the clothes in the washing machine and heard the phone rang. She picked it up and gave him the number of Mathias's office.

Tina worked few fours before she prepared the food, fed the animals and set the table for hr master. She sat down, waiting, waiting and waiting. The night had buried the town in a deep, thick darkness.

Tina changed in her night clothes and fell asleep in her bed.

Mathias walked inside. Silence. He ate and smirked. He took the leather-made (thing used to beat people or animals) and walked up to Tina. He opened the door.

'Wake up, stupid bitch!' he shouted, making her jump off bed. He smirked again 'Why aren't you waiting for me, to welcome me saying how handsome I am?' He asked, dragging her in the basement. He unzipped her clothes and hit her back between 10 and 20 times with the leather-made. She yelped.

'Never fall asleep before I came home, bitch!' he grinned.

'Yes, master!'

'What did you said? I didn't hear you; say it louder!'

'Yes, master!' She exclaimed.

Never disobey me, slave!'

Tina had to sleep in the basement.

Timeskip: 2 months.

Mathias had been called by strange people. And he sometimes smelled weird, of burned plants. She heard a loud noise and got worried.

Someone wrapped his arm around her waist while the other hand was placed on her mouth and a cloth covered her eyesight.

'Please, let me go!' she exclaimed.

No answer was received.

The next thing she knew was that she woke up in a white room.

'Please, me go! Please!' she said.

The door opened and a long haired man walked in.

'Bonjour' he exclaimed.

'Hallo!' she looked in another direction.

'You are going to be placed in another house'

Another man walked in.

'It turned out that Mathias was, in fact a drug dealer and he beat you, so our agent 007 saved you. So you are gong to live with him.'

Tina nodded.

Francis, the long aired man, escorted her to a car, which drove off.

She looked at the car, but it was one.

A tall man opened the door.

'Walk in...' he said.

Tina walked in, looking down.

'Take a seat.' he said again, and closed the door as she walked in and sat down.

Berwald sat across the table.

'Master...' she added, looking down.

He titled her head up.

''m not yer m'ster.' he said and her eyes grew in surprise.

'We are equal. You stay with me. Yer room is upstairs, but it's not ready yet, please don't get upset, yer going t' sleep with me t'night, Tina.'

She blushed.

Tina curled up in Berwald's back. He turned and wrapped his arms around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Berwald opened his eyes in the morning. He blushed; his arms were wrapped around Tina, who was curled up in a ball stomach.

He sat up and cooked for her. He wrote a message and attached it to a drawer.

Good morning, my little Tina. I hope you slept ok. Your food is on the table. I'm at work. If you feel alone, contact me on the following number: 000076340315. Tina blushed. She'd only saw him yesterday, but a warm feeling flooded her each time she was with him.

She ate and deal his number.

After 5 calls, a voice heard You called at agent 007. Please leave him a message after the beep. 'Hey, Ber. I wanted to thank you for everything. I was wondering when you'll came home, I feel alone. Okay, and safer with you.' She ended the call.

She sighed and looked around to find something to do.

Tina walked outside, where a dog kept barking. She opened the door and the dog run to her. Closing her eyes, she waited to be bitten. In fact, the dog sniffed her and sat next by. She opened hr eyes, curled up in a ball, standing on her toes and pat the dog. Ruffling his hair, its collar fell. 'Twinkle' she read on it, picking it up. The dog barked like it would say 'yes'. Tina placed the collar on its neck and sat up.


	3. Chapter 2

5 seconds later, Twinkle came back with a red ball. She giggled, took the ball in the hand and threw it a few feet away. Twinkle run and bought the ball. She pat it, and played with her until Tina got hungry, and walked inside the house.

She stepped inside the kitchen and looked around. There weren't any food supplies, but bread slices. She ate them with honey, which she found on the desk. It started to get dark, so the sun got to the horizon line.

The door opened and Berwald walked in. Tina jump at his neck and kisses his cheek, 'Welcome home, Berwald!' She then blushed.

'Th'nks' Berwald answered.

'I made food for you!' she smiled

'Ya shouldn't have deranged.'

'Of course I had to!'

'I got yer call. S'rry. I couldn't answer I was in the middle of a mission.'

'What happened?'

'We saved some guys...'

'You are so cool, and handsome as well!' both of them blushed.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter so small, but I'm thinking how to end it soon...**


End file.
